


Various Short Writings for Stardew Valley

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Just a collection of short writings for Stardew Valley. Each chapter will be an independent story.





	1. Chapter 1

**“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”**

* * *

The cold of winter crept into the farmhouse, seeping in through the smallest fracture to find the tender areas of its inhabitants. The the slightest breeze stirred the cold air; it nipped at Harvey’s rugged skin as he tossed on cotton robe and slippers before he shuffled to the kitchen. Long minutes of filling the water boiler, then waiting for the warm, delicate brew to steep only built his anticipation for the hot mug soon to be in his hands. 

He opened the cupboards, padding the seemingly-endless minutes by selecting the perfect mug for the morning. Reaching to the back for a loved but often unused cup, his fingers wrapped gently around the cool ceramic. As he lifted the cup, a scattering of eight legs jittered along his fingers and up his wrist. The shrill screech that involuntarily escaped his mouth seemed to reverberate in the cold air. A hardy flick of his arm sent the arachnid to the countertop, where it met its untimely end, creased between the marble and the smooth underside of his chosen mug. 

A small sigh of relief had barely escaped his lips before you appeared in the doorway, indecent, concern on your lips and panic in your eyes. Harvey cleared his throat, the flush already rising to his face. “It is… was… just a spider, my dear.” As if to prove his competence, he pulled another mug from the cupboard. “The coffee is ready. May I tempt you with a fresh cup?”

 

 


	2. The Little Robot that Could

You’re resting for the evening, your dog curled up at your feet and a calming drink in your hand. It’s been a long day, and you’re ready to wind down and rest for the next.

Maru finds you here, and you soon realize she has tears running down her face in a silent sob. “Honey? What is it?” You ask, but she shakes her head, closing the distance and throwing her face into your chest. She’s muttering through her racked sobs, but her words are unintelligible through the wet cloth of your shirt. You coax her into a sitting position, drying her tears with your sleeve. “Babe, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“He didn’t respond.” Were the first words you’re able to understand. Her cheeks took on a reddish hue from crying, and she rubs them with the palm of her hand. Her auburn hair remains stuck to her face despite her efforts. “Little Opportunity. He didn’t respond.”

“The... the robot on Mars?”

She nods, her eyes sparkling with a new wave of tears. “There-there was a dust storm and... his solar panels couldn’t recharge. They just declared his mission complete.” The new tears track down her face, falling into her lap. “We called for him and he didn’t respond.”

You hug your wife tightly, and she melts into you, her hands twisting into your clothes as you pull her onto your lap. “He had a good life.” You say tentatively, choosing each word carefully. “He went to Mars just to teach us, and we learned so much from him. And now he’s waiting for us to find him.”

You can feel her tears falling into the crook of your neck, as her sobbing begins again. You know your wife; tomorrow her tears will have dried and she’ll be working on a new project, likely a way to transport rover-sized batteries to Mars. But for now, you hold her, stroking her back and cooing soft words into her delicate ears. You stay that way for a while, curled together on the couch, as the sun sets beyond the horizon and the farmhouse grows dark.


	3. The Midnight Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slice of life short story of nerds seeing the newest movie.

“All right, here’s our tickets.” Sebastian said, handing the stubs out. “Does everyone have the snacks they wanted?”

“All set.” Sam replied, his faded Alpha-Heroes shirt barely visible behind the jumbo popcorn in his arms. “Here’s your soda, man. Are the four of us sitting together?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian responded, taking the soda from him. “We’re a little higher up than I wanted, but we’re in the middle of the row. Let’s get there before we have to climb over a bunch of people. Theater seven is this way.”

“I remember watching the cartoons every Saturday morning, with a big bowl of cereal and my Sally Knight action figure.” Abigail said, a skip in her step as she walked backwards to face the group. “That show was the highlight of my week! So glad she’s finally got her own movie.”

“Oh, same!” Sam said. “I think I watched every episode at least 3 times one summer. Did you ever see it, Seb?”

“Not really. I could only watch cartoons at my dad’s house, so I missed a lot of episodes. What about you, Penny? Did you watch the cartoon show?”

Penny followed behind Sam, holding the small, free poster she picked up in the lobby. “Oh, no, I couldn’t watch TV as a kid. It was always in mom’s room. But I bought Vincent a few of the comics for his last birthday, so I wanted to see the movie.”

“Oh, don’t play like you didn’t read the comics first!” Sam laughed, giving her a light nudge and scattering a few pieces of popcorn in the process. “You’re a closet comic fan. Probably know more about the characters than the rest of us!”

“I wanted to be sure they were appropriate!” A small blush crept into her cheeks. “And the stories were... oddly compelling. Different than what I usually read, but still thrilling.”

Sebastian led the way into the darkened theater, climbing the sticky steps to their seats. Sam followed, expertly juggling his popcorn, candy boxes and large soda. “Don’t strip over your shoelaces, or your big feet.” Abigail called from behind. 

“Dude, these snacks cost as much as I make in a day. I’ll suck the cola out of the carpet if I have to.” He laughed. 

“Ew.” The other three replied in unison. 

The four friends found their seats, giddy with excitement. The previews wouldn’t start for another twenty minutes, and they filled the time reminiscing, all the while making new memories.


End file.
